


That is a Sexy Sword, I Must Have It

by GingerAnn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Collection of bits and bobbins about my city Elf, Caderyn Tabris.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

City Elf 

Sarcastic 

Mouthy 

Romances Zevran 

Mabari named Fen’Harel 

Short-tempered, especially about elf inequality

Dual-wielding rogue

Black Hair

Brown Eyes

Anora made queen


	2. So Cold

“It is so cold! How can you stand it?” Zevran asked pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

“We handle it with less complaining,” Morrigan said.

“Oh, you wound me,” Zevran said.

“I wish,” the mage replied.

“C’mon, we have to be almost to the entrance to Orzammar,” Caderyn said. “Maybe it’ll be warmer there.”

“Or they’ll at least have a shop where we can buy more clothing,” Alistair said.


	3. Zevran's Laugh

“Painted Elf,” Shale said.

“Hmm?” Zevran asked.

“I like your laugh.”

“My laugh?” Zevran asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. You laugh when you stab things and they bleed. I find it most amusing.”

“Oh? I did not realize I did that.”

“You do,” Caderyn said. “It’s cute.”

“Ugh,” Shale groaned.


	4. Dealing With Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Alistair is not in Awakening, but I needed him there to make the joke better...

“Careful, this one might go all Zevran on ya,” Oghren said with a grin.

Caderyn looked over at the dwarf then back to the human. He heard Alistair make a noise beside him. He knew without looking that his fellow Warden was trying very hard not to laugh.

“He doesn’t look the type to suck my cock in an alley,” Caderyn said, tilting his head while still looking at the human. Nathaniel Howe. That was his name.

Howe sputtered. Alistair squawked. Oghren started laughing.

“Nobles rarely are,” Anders said sounding disappointed.

“He didn’t. Did he?” Alistair asked.

“Do I really need to answer that?” Caderyn asked looking at his friend with a smirk.

“No. You don’t,” Alistair muttered before clearing his throat. “Nathaniel Howe, I invite you to join the Grey Wardens.”


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caderyn and Zevran talk about their scars.
> 
> Mentions of past abuse? Torture? Both?

Caderyn traced the scars on Zevran’s back with a finger. They were laying together in Caderyn’s tent.

“You can ask about them,” Zevran said softly.

“I know what these are from,” Caderyn said, tracing a few long scars that went from one shoulder to the opposite hip.

“Oh?”

“I was whipped a few times.”

“Why?”

“Trespassing. Mouthing off.”

“You do have trouble keeping your mouth shut.”

“As do you.”

“I know, we are quite the pair,” Zevran said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> And Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23


End file.
